Talk:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUu
<<>> Conjecture Should there be a "Conjecture" template, if Scott already named him "Phone Guy"? Po prostu Buzzek (talk) 13:49, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Golden Freddy: Not the killer of Phone Guy Golden Freddy could not have killed Phone Guy.The reason is so easy to explain.In Phone Guys last call,there is no laugh,and to make it more simple.Golden Freddy doesn't moan like Bonnie or Chica!.Foxy'sFanClub0 0 (talk) 12:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, in Theories & Rumors; it was stated that Phone Guy was killed by four main Animatronics, except Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy's appearance was suggesting that the main Animatronics got him and stuffed him into Golden Freddy's suit. FredCat 12:54, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Well then, what about the scream? ::~Foxy Da Pirate :::Chica got him. Or he saw the poster, but killed by Chica before Golden Freddy did. Then his body got stuffed in Golden Freddy. FredCat 11:19, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Transcript The page is locked, so I suppose this is the second best place to offer an edit. I've compared a couple online transcripts including the one on the Wiki's FNAF3 Phone Guy page and this one on Reddit to the actual game. The following transcript should be accurate, and I propose it as an addition. Dolopodog (talk) 03:09, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Blocked articles Why are you keep blocking pages? If you wouldn't do it, you'd have for now all pages ready. I know there is a lot of spam, fake and bad made pages, but... There are a lot of good editors and you'd had only to correct after day or two possible misunderstandings, wrong things, broken code etc. Now you have to do it on your own. It's Wikia, Web 2.0, not your own site xD. That's why I can only say, that you've put in wrong place. Navigation template is only in FNAF3 part. Po prostu Buzzek (talk) 10:19, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :It's because of flood spamming - Phone Guy's background details are still mystery and still crypt to place on the article. So please let Animatro- er, Administrators handle that, ok? FredCat 12:28, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Inconsistency I noticed this inconsistency on the page. The page here says "might be 'just another stupid cosplay'" while the Night 1 transcript says "might just be another crappy cosplay." Should we change it accordingly? We don't have to include the "might just be" part. AeroSnake (talk) 02:03, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Is Phone Guy REALLY dead? Most people assume immediately that Phone Guy realy did die while making the reecording for night 4 in FNAF1, but do we have any actual confirmation that he did die? I'll admit, everything points to his being dead, but what if he somehow made it out at the last second? What if he did run away? Has Scott confirmed anythhing that I might have missed?RinneSharingan (talk) 22:58, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Animatronics got him toward the end of that recording, so it's assured that he is dead. And Scott have yet to confirming it, kept Phone Guy's fate, as well as his name, in the dark. FredCat 00:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::But that's exactly my point: how can we confirm 100% that Phone Guy really died at the end of the recording? We heard the struggle, but not the actual outcome. Besides, even by Fazbear standards, it would be kinda hard to cover up a fully grown adult corpse for a full week, assuming each recording was made on a different night, and that no recordings were made during the week from the night 5 recording to the actual night 5. What if Phone Guy somehow miraculously escaped the attack of the animatronics? What if during that last night there was no guard and no one realized it, giving the animatronics time to record their own message? In fact, now that I think of it, what if Phone Guy had been planning his escape for a while, and made the recordings behind everyone's back? I'm no linguistics expert, but the recordings from FNAF 1 most definitely do NOT sound like a proper training recording, they're far too informal and stuff. I'm telling you, I will not accept Phone Guy's death as a fact until Scott himself tells us that Phone Guy really did die. RinneSharingan (talk) 03:35, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Indeed, I can hear him say "Psych" to Chica as she tried to scanning The Office at least twelve times. FredCat 03:54, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Is the Phone Guy actually the Purple Man? I think not. If Phone Guy died in FNaF 1, then how did he destroy the animatronics and die in Springtrap? What do you guys think?--Kokopelli323 (talk) 13:44, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Yes it wasn't phone guy just look @ the facts it only leads to our own friend that lost his frontal lobe long ago. That's right, I'm still arguing this. One more time I'd like to call up to the frontal lobe... I mean front of the court, Pheonix wright style, Jeremy Fitzgerald. In the words of the great Scorpion, "GET OVVVER HEREEEEE!!!!!!"~Mirg187360 July 4,2015 Transcipt corrections Just a minor correction to one of the transcipts, FNaF 2, Night 2: where it says "(That glitch?) might be in some of the newer model too", he's actually saying "That glitch might have carried over to the newer models too". - HiddenViper13 (talk) 13:55, January 28, 2016 (UTC)